


Lost and Found

by sterek_is_johnlocked (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on RP, Happy Ending, M/M, Prostitute Stiles, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sterek_is_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets into a bit of trouble and asks Derek for help, when things dont go the way he plans he heads out of town and leaves everyone behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this story was based off of an Rp and still being written. kasiulenka133 is Derek. Let me know what you guys think. I always want to hear how to make my writing better.

_I think I fucked up.-SS_

 

_What do you mean? -DH_

 

_I need money.-SS_

 

_Like now. And I really don't know what to do because I don't have any.-SS_

 

_For what, Stiles? Last time I gave you money, you bought drugs with it, so I'm not giving you more -DH_

 

_Derek please.-SS_

 

_Seriously Stiles, if you give me a very good reason, I may give you some, but it really has to be important -DH_

 

_I got into some trouble.-SS_

_And they threatened me.-SS_

 

_Who did? And why? Are you high? -DH_

 

_The dealers. I didnt have enough last time and just kinda took it. They found me.-SS_

_You are the dumbest guy I've ever known. Why didn't you tell me before? I could take care of them -DH_

 

_No you can't do anything to them.-SS_

 

_Why not? -DH_

 

_Because I don't know any other dealers.-SS_

 

_Oh, I'm definitely going to take care of them right now -DH_

 

_Derek...please don't. Just give me the money and I will pay you back?-SS_

 

_You never pay me back. And I'm not gonna give you the money for drugs, Stiles. -DH_

 

_Derek please. I'm really scared.-SS_

 

_You don't have to be. I'll take care of them, you won't have to give them money back, and you won't have anyone to get more drugs from. It's a win-win. -DH_

 

_No. I need them. Derek don't do anything please. Just the money.-SS_

_What do you need drugs for? They only destroy you. -DH_

 

_They help me.-SS_

 

_Well, they surely not help you make friends. When was the last time you spoke to Scott? And not just to ask ask him to give you money... -DH_

 

_I talked to him yesterday.-SS_

 

_And what were you guys talking about? -DH_

 

_School. And how I got kicked of the lacrosse team.-SS_

 

_I'm not surprised you got kicked out -DH_

 

_Really?-SS_

 

_Yeah, really. You look like shit, you barely go to school, and when you do, you can't concentrate at all. -DH_

 

_Well thanks Dear aren't you a sweet talker.-SS_

 

_Oh, you wanted me to tell you how unfair it is that they kicked you out, because you are such a good student? -DH_

 

_No. I wasn't going to say that. You know what? Fuck you. I can find another way to get money.-SS_

 

_I recommend high way, some would pay a lot to get a sweet looking boy like you, to suck them off. -DH_

 

_Fuck you.-SS_

 

_You could, but I don't pay for sex, sorry. Try someone else. -DH_

 

Stiles growled and threw the phone across the room not even caring if it broke or not. The idea had crossed his mind every time he needed money, but he pushed it away. Thirty minutes later he was leaning up against a wall on the worst side of town like he has seen people on tv and the others around him, hoping he was doing something right. A sleazy looking business man came up to him and looked him up and down. "Name your price." An hour later Stiles was limping back to his car, but with all the money he needed in his pocket.

 

_I got the money. No thanks to you.-SS_

 

Derek frowned deeply when he saw the text. No, it wasn't possible. Not Stiles. He took a deep breath before he texted him back.

 

_Don't tell me you just sold your virginity for money to get drugs?!-DH_

 

He scowled at the text.

 

_Why do you even care?-SS_

 

_Because I do. Where are you now? 'm going there. And if you try to get away, I'll hunt you and lock you up, because you are danger to yourself. For fuck's sake, Stiles! What the fuck were you thinking? -DH_

 

_I think I'm trying to get away. Dont even bother.-SS_

 

Stiles started driving home quickly and ran inside. He shoved a bunch of clothes, tooth brush, his med and phone charger into a duffle bag. He looked around the room one last time and grabbed the picture of his mom and dad holding playing with him a year before she died. He went back out and hopped into his jeep.

 

Derek growled when he read that text and grabbed his jacket, leaving the loft and going downstairs to i car. He quickly got in and drove off, getting to Stiles' house just on time. He jumped out of his car, and ran to Stiles' opening the door, and dragging the boy out by his shirt "Are you for real? Did you even think for a second what your father would feel? How heartbroken he'd be to see what you did to yourself? Do you ever think?" Derek was holding Stiles too hard, so the other couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried.

 

Stiles saw Derek's car pull up and he quickly turned on his car and went to put it in reverse, but Derek grabbed in and pulled him out of the car. "Let me go." He growled, ignoring the questions. He really didn't want to think about what his dad would have felt because it never even crossed his mind. He struggled against his grip, trying to find a way out of it.

 

Derek growled again, when he realized the boy wasn't even listening to him "Look what you've done with yourself. You don't care about your father, you don't care about lacrosse anymore. You just sold your virginity for drugs. What the hell happened to you? I miss the old Styles, the one who was smiling a lot, who cared about everyone and always tried to help when something was going on. When did you become such a heartless, selfish dick?"

 

"Maybe some of us grew up." He spat out. "I hated always putting on a happy face and helping people.I fucking hated the lacrosse team I was always treated like shit and only joined for Scott. I never did anything for myself. So do you really think I give two shits about what you think of me. Some broken weak ass werewolf that can't even control a group of teens. No one likes you Derek and the second you realize that you lost control is the day I will be standing back laughing my ass off and then you will see the smiling face you miss so much." He twisted in his arms and knead him in the groin. "I said let me go."

 

Derek clenched his fist then pushed Stiles on the ground. He took his money, car keys and the bag "Just so you know, there were people who loved you and cared about you. All you had to do was talk to them instead of getting into drugs and destroying your life. I was hoping that maybe you're just lost, but that you may find your way back. Now I see you never will. Leave the town and never come back. your father will be better with no son at all, than with what you are now" He just said, before getting into his own car, and locking it, just in case Stiles would want to have his stuff back.

 

Stiles fell and snarled at him as he ran over to Derek's car. "Give me back my stuff you fucking asshole." He screamed at him as he slammed his face against the window. He would let Derek see how much that one comment hurt him. Like he didn't know his father would be better off. And no one ever cared. "Give it back or Im...Im going to go get my bat." He warned and slammed his fist again.

 

Derek raised an eyebrow "I'm three times stronger than you, do you really wanna lose your bat too?" He asked, looking at Stiles "Why can't you just admit that you need help, and have your old life back? Is it really better now for you? Being scared of people who you owe money to, becoming a prostitute, losing all of your friends, people who cared about you. Do you really like it this way?"

 

Stiles stopped and glared at him. "Give me my stuff back." he ordered. He really hated it all. He missed his friends and hated seeing that way his dad looked at him. He was tired of being scared and tonight was hell. "I dont want my old life. The weak ass bitch I was. I hated it. I hated at the fact that I let people walk all over me like I was nothing. I would rather be nothing than people pretending that I'm not."

 

"Really? you think you were weak then? People loved you, care about you. They had your back. you had someone to talk to when you needed it, you had friends, family who'd do everything for you. People loved you for who you were. And what do you have now? You think you're strong, when you walk around scared for your life, because you know that no one will help you, or just say that everything is going to be okay? You think it's better, when you have to get fucked by gross strangers to get money for your drugs? Is it really the life you want? Dying somewhere because of overdose, alone and scared, is really the way you want your life to end?"

 

"No one was ever there for me. Whenever I was in trouble I was treated like liability. No one cared." He spat. "And you know what. I wouldn't mind dying somewhere because of an overdose because at least that way I would be dead." He blinked back a few tears. He wasn't going to let Derek see him cry. Not now. Not ever. "Just please give me my things back and leave, Derek."

 

Derek watched Stiles and sighed deeply "People really cared. They still do. Scott loves you and worries about you. Your dad tries so hard to stay sober for you, even though you don't make it easy with your behaviour. Lydia keeps asking everyone about you. Even I'm here for you. you're the one pushing everyone away" He stated and shook his head softly "Why do you care about your stuff, anyway? You can go fuck someone else to get more money, and just walk to the place where all the drug addicts spend their fun time"

 

"Because there is a picture and my meds in there. I need that stuff." He said. "Derek please. I just need out. Just for a little bit. Please." He whispered. "I need to get away. I can't stay here anymore. It feels like I'm suffocating. And I dont know how I can last another year. Derek please..." He begged.

 

Derek bit his lower lip, looking up at Stiles "Okay, but I'm going with you" He said simply. "I can't let you be alone, God knows where, and who with. You wanna get away for a while, good, but I'm going to go with you, to make sure you don't get in more trouble than you already are in" He stated, looking at Stiles "Deal?"

 

He let out a shaky breath. "I need to do this by myself." He whispered. "I don't need protection. I just need out." He leaned against the car. "I dont need some babysitter. You make my mind more loud."

 

Derek sighed and got out of the the car, pulling Stiles closer and simply hugging him "Letting your mind get louder, is a good thing" He whispered, biting his lower lip "I'll let you go but only if you promise to call your dad at least once a week, to tell him you're fine. And you have to come back in two months, if you don't, I'll find you, and drag your ass back here, and trust me, it won't be pleasant for you"

 

Stiles relaxed in his touch and pulled him closer. "Thank you. I promise I will." He looked up at him and brushed their lips together. "Thank you so much Derek." He felt tears prick the back of his ear as he grabbed his stuff with shaky hands "PLease look after my dad." He said and shut the door before going over to his car.

 

Derek nodded "I will, don't worry" He whispered, smiling weakly "Just be safe" He added, softly stroking Stiles' hair, before the boy pulled away. Derek leaned against his car and just watched the other. He couldn't stop Stiles, but he was hoping the boy was smart enough to come back soon, or maybe to not leave at all. "Stiles... I love you" He said, before the boy got into his car.

 

Stiles froze and turned to face him. "I...uh...what?" Did Derek just he loved him? He must be hearing things. "Did you just say that you loved me?" He watched him for a second. "Are you just saying that to get me to stay?"

 

Derek sighed deeply and slowly walked over to Stiles "Do you think I'd care that you sold your virginity, if i didn't feel anything for you?" He whispered, softly running his fingertips down Stiles' cheek "I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have feelings for you. I just thought you should know that before you leave. So maybe you'd come back sooner" He stated, shrugging softly.

 

Stiles shook his head. "Dont do this to me Dear...Please. I need to get away." He whispered. "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you hate me. PLease." He didnt want to leave Derek, now even more. He leaned into Derek's chest tried to focus on his breathing. "Tell me you want me to leave. PLease."

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly and kissed the tip of his head "I'd never lie to you, Stiles" He whispered, softly rubbing boy's back, as he held him close "You can still leave, I'm not going to stop you, you have your choice, but I'm gonna say I want you to leave, because it's not truth. I want you here, I want you to get better, I want you have your friends back, I want you to be happy. Whatever it takes."

 

He shook. "Derek please. You hate me. I'm the hyperactive human. Tell me that." He begged. "You have to say it. You don't love me." He looked up at him. "Please." He needed this so he could leave.

 

Derek just looked down at Stiles and leaned down, softly pecking his lips "You actually are hyperactive human, but I don't hate you" He whispered, with weak smile, before stroking Stiles' cheek with his thumb "I won't lie to you. But if it'll make you feel better, I can just stay silent"

 

Silence would be worse than him telling him the lies. "Derek..." He felt himself breaking as he was overwhelmed with feelings. Hurt, anger, regret, sadness, fear, everything he has been trying to push away for the few years. He felt it bubbling up in his chest as it made him panic. "Derek...please." He took a few deep breaths, but nothing worked. "Help me." He choked out.

 

Derek frowned and just held Stiles in his arms "Hey, it's okay" He whispered, kissing boy's temple "I'll help you. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you" He whispered, rubbing boy's back "Noone and nothing can hurt you when you are with me" He said, looking down at the boy "you said you need some time off, lets go to my loft. No one will bother you, you'll have time to think about stuff, you'll have a warm meal everyday, and clean water, and it'll be like mini vacation. And when you feel better, we'll talk about what to do next, okay?"

He wanted that so much, but he also needed out of the town. Away from the people and sounds and the supernatural. Hell, even the smell of the town was getting to him. He looked up at him. "Come with me." He whispered.

 

"Not so long ago you didn't want me to come with you" Derek whispered, frowning softly "Besides, where would we go? Do you have any idea, or were you just going to get into your car and drive just anywhere?"

 

He nodded. "I just need out of here. I was going to keep driving." He admitted. "I don't care where I end up."

 

Derek sighed deeply and nodded "Okay, I'll go with you" He whispered and smiled weakly at the boy "But we'll take my car, it's much more comfortable" He added before kissing Stiles' cheek and taking his bag.

 

"Who's going to take care of my dad?" He asked stopping.

 

Derek just looked at Stiles, not replying anything. He wanted to boy to make the decision by himself. Hopefully, he'd stay, if not for Derek or Scott, then at least for his father.

 

He took a breath and went over to his jeep to shut the door that they left open when Derek pulled him out before making a last second decision He tossed his stuff inside before climbing in and speeding off. He didn't look in his rear-view mirror he just kept driving and driving until he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He had no idea where he was, but he figure he could figure it out tomorrow. He turned off his phone and pulled over in a fast food parking lot before crawling in the back seat and shutting his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek just stood there, shocked, watching as Stiles drove away. He didn't go after him, Stiles wanted to be alone, so he decided to give him the freedom. Derek walked into the house and unpacked Stiles' bag, that he was still holding, then waited there for the sheriff to get home. When he did, Derek more or less told him what happened, and stayed in the house until the man was asleep. After that he drove back to his loft, and just decided to forget about Stiles. He thought that maybe the boy was really starting to care again, but it seemed like he didn't. Derek didn't bother to call Stiles to make sure the boy was okay. He was worried but at the same time knew, the boy wouldn't bother to reply anyway, so what's the point? But even though he tried to convince himself he didn't care, he hadn't slept all night. 

So in the morning when he got into his car to go on a pack meeting in the woods, he was so tired his eyes started closing and he drove into a tree. After that Scott and the rest found him, unconscious and with few broken bones. They took him to Deaton, and the man quickly took care of him, but his body was tired, so it took Derek few hours to heal even a little bit.Derek was in the clinic all day and night, until he was healed enough to wake. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed deeply. After Deaton told him what happened, Derek growled loudly, extremely mad at himself. He was worried about a stupid kid, who doesn't even bother to let his family know if he's alive. And because of that he got into an accident and now needed new car. He just got out of the clinic, going to his loft and then straight to bed. He just wanted to forget about Stiles, about his feeling and everything that was happening. When he woke up the next day, first thing he did was going to the dealers and 'taking care of them'. He wanted to kill them, but he didn't, he just made them scared enough that they decided never to sell drugs to anyone. After that Derek just went for a run and spend the day exercising, so he wouldn't think about Stiles.  
Derek really wanted to follow Stiles. His scent was a bit weak by now, but there was still chance. He didn't do it though, he fought the feeling as hard as he could. The only thing he did was sending text to Stiles 

'You probably don't care, but I almost died today. Have fun whenever you are'.

After that he just kept doing his thing, he called pack meeting, and told the wolfs to not follow Stiles and just let him do whatever he wanted. Of course Scott wanted to go after his friend, but Derek just said Stiles didn't seem to care anymore, so there was no point in dragging him back to the town, if he didn't want to be there.

Derek spend all days the same way. He got up, took a shower, ate, did some exercise, went shopping, ate lunch, cleaned his, by the time, perfectly clean loft, did some more exercise, watched a movie, ate dinner, read a book and went to sleep. He did that over and over, and over again, just so he wouldn't have to think about anything. Or more importantly, about that someone, that he didn't want to think about.


End file.
